Travessuras em serie! Salvesse quem puder 00!
by Jujuba-kitisune
Summary: Sim são os nossos douradinhos que aprontam mil e umas outras mil...O santuário está perdido
1. Um fax dolorido!

**Diclaimer:** Eu não tenho os direitos de Saint Seiya, eles pertencem exclusivamente ao Kuramada que teve a idéia primeiro...

Está fic é apenas para entretenimento, eu não vou ganhar nada com isso T.T

Consciência: ¬¬...

**Fala:** Blá...Blá...

'Pensamentos'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travessuras em serie? Salve-se quem puder 0.0...!

Sim são os nossos douradinhos que aprontam mil e umas outras mil, o santuário está perdido!

Um fax dolorido

Em uma bela tarde ensolarada no santuário de Athena duas pessoas estão sentadas em uma de frente pra outra e entre elas uma pequena mesa onde avia um jogo de Xadrez...

Shion: Cheque mate…

Donko: Isso não é justo! Essa é a décima vez que me vence TT

Shion: Que peder a décima primeira?

Donko: Chega desse jogo chato eu não sei jogar direito mesmo, e alem do mais quando é truco eu ganho de você de lavada.

Shion: É que o padrão desse jogo não atinge meu nível de intelectualidade uu"

Donko: Eu não quero saber de Intele...Intele...A isso ai que você falou, só sei que esse jogo é muito chato.

Então um certo odor sobe ao ar...

Shion: que fedo é esse?

Donko: Ops...Escapou!

Shion tampa o nariz e fica extremamente irritado...

Shion: Donko não é melhor você ir pro banheiro? Você está podre.

Donko: A sim eu vou sim to começando a ficar apertado mesmo.

Donko entra no banheiro abaixa as calças e senta no vaso sanitário, depois de uma hora o cheiro tava insuportável dava pra sentir até na casa de Áries, Donko percebe que não consegue se levantar do vaso.

Donko: Hey eu não consigo me levantar!

Foi ai que ele percebeu estava grudado no vaso sanitário...

Donko: Quem foi que passou cola no vaso sanitário?

Apenas se vê dois pequenos vultos passarem por trás da casa do mestre descendo em direção a casa de peixes...

MM: E ai colocou a super cola?

Shura: Sim coloquei

Milo: Você devia ver a cara do Donko quando percebeu que estava colado no vaso sanitário.

MM: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...Posso imaginar!

Afrodite: Ai vocês não tem jeito mesmo não sei qual a graça de fazer isso¬¬

Milo: E porum acaso, chamamos você pra conversa?

Afrodite: Não!Mas se você falar novamente assim comigo conto pro mestre quem colocou cola no vaso sanitário¬¬

Shura: Seu dedo duro!

Afrodite: E daí? Sou mesmo se me tratar mal vou lá e conto tudo pro mestre.

MM: Você não faria isso com a gente.Faria?

Afrodite: Hellooo! Claro que sim!

Enquanto isso na casa do mestre Donko estava grudado na privada enquanto Shion (que estava com uma mascara de oxigênio) pensava em com livra Donko daquela fria...

Donko: A eu mato o engraçadinho que colocou cola na privada!

Shion: Calma Donko você pode matar quem quiser mais primeiro precisamos tira-lo daí.

Donko: Vai logo que estou ficando com cãibras.

Shion: Bem isso deve ser super cola, só com água fervente.

Donko: O que! Você pirou foi? Se você jogar água fervente aqui vai queimar todo meu traseiro.

Shion: Mas não tem outra saída a não ser água fervente.

Donko: Você diz isso porque não é seu traseiro TT

Enquanto isso na casa de peixes...

Afrodite: Se vocês forem legais comigo eu não conto nada.

Foi ai que MM lembrou de um pequeno detalhe.

MM: Afrodite você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe

Afrodite: Do que? posso saber?

MM: Lembra-se quando você maquiou a estatua de Athena e o mestre Shion ficou puto da vida e até agora ele não descobriu o responsável¬¬?

Afrodite: MM você não ousaria.

Milo: É mesmo MM eu avia me esquecido disso.

Shura: É verdade pode crer até hoje ele não sabe quem foi

MM: Mas nos sabemos né Afrodite!?

Afrodite: Isso não vale TT !

Shura: Vamos então fazer um acordo.

Milo: Isso mesmo! Você não conta que a gente colocou super cola na privada e a gente fica de bico calado sobre a estatua.

Afrodite: Parece justo.

MM: E ai Afrodite combinado?

Afrodite: Tudo bem combinado.

MM cospe na mão direita...

MM:Vamos selar o acordo com um cuspi

Afrodite: Eca! De jeito nenhum eu vou apertar sua mão com cuspi que coisa nojenta 

Milo: Para de ser fresco Afrodite e cospe na sua mão e aperta a mão do MM pra selar o acordo.

Afrodite: Minha palavra já não basta?

Shura: Claro que não! É a regra aqui, todo acordo tem que ser selado com cuspi.

Afrodite cospe em sua mão e aperta a mão de MM...

Afrodite: Depois dessa vou desinfetar minha mão, que coisa nojenta .

MM: Pois bem se você abrir o bico a gente abre também falou?

Afrodite: Certo!

Então os douradinhos se retiram pra suas casas enquanto isso na sala do mestre...

Donko: Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ta doendo!

Shion: Fica quieto Senão eu não vou conseguir.

Donko: Mas meu traseiro está ardendo.

Shion: espera ai ta quase.

Donko: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

N/A: Não pensem besteira .

Shion: Pronto

Donko: ai meu traseiro, ai ta ardendo.

Shion: Para de ser frouxo!

Donko: Você diz isso porque não é seu traseiro.

Shion: Lava isso e coloca gelo que logo passa.

Donko: Logo passa! Acho que vou ficar uma semana sem poder me sentar.

Shion: Você está exagerando ¬¬

Donko se levanta com dificuldade por causa de seu traseiro machucado, e agora queimado, vai até o Box toma banho e coloca pomada pra queimadura...

Donko: A se eu pego o miserável que fez um negocio desse comigo, com certeza não sobreviverá pra contar a historia.

Shion: Bem agora é saber quem foi

Donko olha meio desconfiado para Shion

Donko: ¬¬...

Shion: Porque você está me olhando dessa maneira 0.0?

Donko: Sei lá mais tenho um leve pressentimento de quem é o responsável por isso.

Shion: Quem?

Donko: Você!

Shion: Eu?

Donko: Não minha vó! Claro que você!

Shion: O que levou você a pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? E além do mais eu tava jogando xadrez com você.

Donko fazendo posse de eu sei tudo...

Donko: Primeiro você me mandou ir pro banheiro e insistiu.

Shion: Mas foi por causa do fedo de carniça, cá pra nos se você soltasse mais um eu morreria asfixiado.

Donko: Mas de qualquer maneira você mandou eu ir pro banheiro ¬¬...

Shion: Mas Donko não fui eu, e além do mais tenho 12 belos motivos pra me inocentar.

Donko: Já vai colocar culpa nas pobres crianças, você acha que as coitadas das crianças teriam cabeça pra fazer um negocio desse comigo sendo eu o preferido delas?

Shion: Realmente não acho...Eu tenho certeza que foram elas.

Donko: Você está colocando a culpa nelas pra tirar o seu da reta isso sim.

Nisso Donko coloca uma almofada bem macia na cadeira pra sentar e no que ele senta se escuta um barulho...

Donko: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

A cadeira quebra e Donko se esborracha no chão.

Shion: O que você dizia Donko?

Donko: Ai... ai... Esquece UU"

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem será que serrou a cadeira? O que Donko e Shion fizeram? Isso e muito mais vocês veram no próximo capitulo...

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro, tadinho do Donko , quem será a próxima vitima dos nossos douradinhos 0.0?


	2. É cor de rosa choque!

**Travessuras em serie! Salvasse quem puder 0.0!**

**Diclaimer:** Eu não tenho os direitos de Saint Seiya, eles pertencem exclusivamente ao Kuramada que teve a idéia primeiro...

Está fic é apenas para entretenimento, eu não vou ganhar nada com isso infelizmente...TT

Consciência: ¬¬...

**Fala:** Blá...Blá...

'Pensamentos'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do ocorrido com Donko que propositalmente ficou colado no vaso sanitário graças a nossos queridos douradinhos e em seguida se esborracha no chão pelo fato da cadeira ter sido cortada, (coitado ), agora é a vez de Shion o que será que eles irão aprontar...

**É cor de Rosa Choque!**

Na casa de aquário...

**Kamus**: E ai Shura cortou as pernas da cadeira?

**Shura**: Mais lógico que sim, e quem sentar nela vai ter uma péssima surpresa.

**Shura**: Não deu tempo, pois quando terminei de cortar Shion tinha saído do banheiro e tive que usar minha velocidade pra não ser visto, realmente não deu pra ver.

**Kamus**: E o Donko não te viu?

**Shura**: Ele também estava no banheiro.

**Kamus**: 0.0...

**Shura**: Á sim perai! Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

**Kamus**: Então...?

**Shura**: É que eu, MM e Milo tivemos a idéia de colocar super cola na privada, então eu e MM fomos até a sala do mestre pra por o plano em pratica.

**Kamus**: Nossa e deu certo.

**Shura**: A se deu e o melhor que foi com o Donko, você devia ter visto a cara do Donko quando notou que estava colado na privada.

**Kamus**: Huahuahuahuahua...

**Shura**: E o melhor é que super cola só sai com água quente.

**Kamus**: Coitado do Donko huahuahauhauahua.

**Shura**: Só de olhar a cara que o Donko fez quando notou que seu traseiro estava colado a privada, valeu a hora que a gente ficou esperando sentindo aquele fedo dos infernos mais de certa forma suportável, perto do peido do Deba da pra agüentar.

**Kamus**: Huahuahuahuahuahuahua,muito boa essa!

Enquanto isso na casa de sagitário...

**Aiolos**: ai Afrodite, preparou o que pedi?

**Afrodite**: Sim esta aqui.

**Aiolos**: isso vai ser engraçado.

**Afrodite**: Já sabe o acordo né? Se eles descobrirem não tive nada a ver com isso.

**Aiolos**: Pode deixar Afrodite você nisso está neutro.

**Afrodite**: Espero mesmo ¬¬...

Afrodite sai pra sua casa e Aiolos que corre em direção a casa de gêmeos...

Na casa de gêmeos...

Aiolos com um ar de mistério entrega o vidro nas mãos de Kanon.

**Kanon**: Afrodite preparou?

**Aiolos**: Claro que sim, é só ameaçar de contar ao mestre sobre a estatua, que Afrodite faz tudo que quisermos.

**Kanon**: Legal! Mas e ai o que vou fazer mesmo?

**Aiolos**: Bem é o seguinte você entra no banheiro da sala do mestre sem ninguém te notar e...

Na sala do mestre...

Shion tira sua roupa coloca um roupão de banho e vai até o banheiro tomar banho e lavar seus belos e longos cabelos, toma banho normalmente, passa sabonete em seu belo corpo pega o shapoom logo após o condicionador...

**Shion**: Nossa que cheiro gostoso de flores que esses produtos tem.

Depois do banho Shion veste-se e vai até sala nisso encontra Donko assistindo TV...

**Shion**: Donko não era você que estaria vigiando as crianças?

**Donko**: Preciso repousar depois do ocorrido de ontem meu traseiro está me matando.

**Shion**: Mas você tem que vigiar as crianças para elas não aprontarem mais nenhuma.

Nisso Donko desvia seu olhar da televisão e olha pra Shion...

**Donko**: 0.0...

**Shion**: Que foi Donko que cara é essa?

Donko sem poder segurar começa a dar risada.

**Donko**: Huahuahuahuahuahua...

**Shion**: Qual é o motivo da graça? Não estou vendo de nenhum palhaço aqui.

**Donko**: Mas eu estou vendo e está na minha frente huahuahuahuahuahua!

**Shion**: Você ta dizendo que eu sou palhaço?

Donko apenas balança a cabeça afirmando e continua rindo descontroladamente.

**Donko**: huahuahua!

**Shion**: Pra mim isso não está tendo a menor graça.

Donko ainda rindo com a mão na barriga aponta para um espelho na sala, então quando Shion olha no espelho...

**Shion**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shion olha no espelho e seu cabelo está cor de rosa choque...

**Shion**: Meu cabelo está rosa! Como foi acontecer?

Donko por sua vez não parava de rir...

**Donko**: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

**Shion**: Se eu descubro quem fez isso essa pessoa nunca mais verá a luz do dia!

**Donko**: A pelo menos você pode lavar pra tirar né.

**Shion**: É mesmo eu vou tomar outro banho e tentar tirar.

Nisso entra no banheiro e nota que por mais que ele passe shampoo e esfregue a cor fica cada vez mais forte, nisso Donko bate na porta do banheiro...

**Donko**: E ai shion saiu?

**Shion**: está é mais rosa, isso sim TT

**Donko**: Veste um roupão que estou entrando

Nisso Donko entra no banheiro e vê o cabelo do Shion mais rosa ainda...

**Donko**: Nossa shion tá mais rosa mesmo 0.0.

**Shion**: Meu cabelo TT

**Donko**: O que você fez exatamente?

**Shion**: Bem eu liguei o chuveiro ai eu peguei o sabonete e me ensaboei e...

**Donko**: Perai! Ligue o chuveiro.

Shion liga o chuveiro mais sai água normalmente...

**Donko**: É...Parece que a culpa não é do chuveiro.

**Shion**: Então do que?

**Donko**: Você fez mais alguma coisa?

**Shion**: Sim fiz me ensaboei...

**Donko**: Você passou o sabonete no cabelo.

**Shion**: Claro que não! Pra que se você acha que tem aqui shampoo e condicionador?

**Donko**: A pode ser né vai saber... E ai continue o que você fez mais?

**Shion**: Bem ai eu passei shampoo e condiciona...

**Donko**: Ta pensando o mesmo que eu estou pensando ¬¬?

**Shion**: Acho que sim ¬¬!

**Donko**: Me passe o shampoo e o condicionador pra cá.

Shion entrega o condicionador e o shampoo pra Donko, então Donko examina bem os produtos...

**Donko**: É shion...Parece que a culpa realmente foi do shampoo e do condicionador.

**Shion**: Mas eu usei ontem e não aconteceu isso.

**Donko**: Estranho então alguém andou mexendo.

**Shion**: E aliais eu não me lembro desses produtos serem cor de rosa ¬¬

**Donko**:...

**Shion**:...

**Donko**: Acho que não precisa pensar muito pra notar quem foi que fez isso não?

**Shion**: É não precisa mesmo ¬¬...

**Donko**: E agora o que você vai fazer?

**Shion**: Eu quero a cor do meu cabelo de volta TT

**Donko**: Acho que tem que chamar o cabeleireiro do santuário mesmo viu ¬¬

**Shion**: Tem rasão vou chama-lo.

Nisso shion pega o telefone...

**Shion**: sim... Haram… daria?… se possível agora... daqui a meia hora ta ótimo!...obrigado então...até daqui a pouco...tchau!

Demorou meia hora e apareceu um rapaz bonito mais meio aboiolado...

**Cabeleireiro**: Olá!?

**Shion**: Oi que bom que você apareceu!

**Cabeleireiro**: Nossa Shion porque está escondido ai atrás da porta com esse chapéu um tanto...É digamos...Estranho!?

**Donko**: É que o cabelo dele está rosa XD

**Cabeleireiro**: O que?

Shion tira o chapéu.

**Cabeleireiro**: nossa 0.0...

**Shion**: Horrível não?

**Cabeleireiro**: Horrível? Nossa achei super fashion

Donko: Isso não é novidade UU"

**Shion**: eu quero meu cabelo do jeitinho que ele era TT.

**Cabeleireiro**: Hummm...

O cabeleireiro começa a examinar o cabelo...

**Cabeleireiro**: Nossa parece que é permanente.

**Shion**: Não tem como tirar?

**Cabeleireiro**: Bem tirar tem sim mais vai custar meio caro sabe como é né.

**Shion**: Qualquer coisa, mas traga meu cabelo do jeito que ele era TT

Cabeleireiro: Bem acho que terei que fazer uma decapagem no seu cabelo ele vai ficar um pouco judiado por ser uma química meio forte, mas fazendo hidratação e cuidando direitinho vai ficando normal.

**Shion**: Pode ser mais tire essa maldita tinta dos meus belos cabelos TT

Cabeleireiro: Ta certo então se senta que vou ter que voltar pro meu salão pegar algumas coisas. Certo?

**Shion**: Certo!

Nisso o cabeleireiro sai da casa do mestre e vai em direção a seu salão pra buscar mais algumas coisas pra tratar do cabelo de Shion.

Nisso na casa de leão...

**Aiolos**: E ai Kanon fez o combinado?

**Kanon**: A se fiz, tanto fiz que deu certo, pois vi o cabeleireiro sair pouco agora da casa do mestre.

**Aiolos**: Bem então vamos a parte "B" do plano .

**Kanon**: Parte "B"? Que parte "B"?

**Aiolos**: Aff ... Venha comigo e vera ¬¬...

Nisso os dois se dirigiam a casa do mestre...

Na casa do mestre...

Shion fica olhando pro espelho quase chorando...

**Shion**: Snif...snif... Meu cabelo, meus belos e lindos cabelos TT.

**Donko**: Ai Shion calma que o cabeleireiro já disse que ia dar um jeito ¬¬...

**Shion**: Mas não vai ficar a mesma coisa vai acabar com meus cabelos TT...

**Donko**: Shion pare com essa dramatização barata o cabeleireiro disse que ia dar um jeito ò.ó!

Shion: Snif..Snif ó.ò..

Nisso cabeleireiro chega com o resto de seu material...

**Cabeleireiro**: Prontinho! Já cheguei com o restante das coisas! Mas jura mesmo que quer tirar essa cor de suas madeixas? Ficou tão fashion!

**Shion**: ¬¬...

**Cabeleireiro**: Calma!Calma! Não prescisa me olhar feio desse jeito, eu tiro a tinta ".

Depois de algumas horas um bom dinheiro gasto e paciência...

**Shion**: ai meu cabelinho está verde denovo, ai como eu amo ele assim !

**Cabeleireiro**: Bem todos felizes, agora a conta né queridos sabe né ...

O cabeleireiro mostra uma conta quilométrica...

**Shion**: 0.0..

**Donko**: huahuahuahua! Ferrou-se!

Shion vai até a carteira e paga uma pequena fortuna pro cabeleireiro que sai todo feliz...

**Shion**: Pelo menos meu cabelo está verde novamente.

**Donko**: Bem como agora está resolvido vou assistir TV.

Shion puxa Donko de volta pela camisa.

**Shion**: Nada disso!

**Donko**: Como assim? Eu quero assistir a TV!

**Shion**: Não até saber quem foi o responsável por ter feito eu gastar uma fortuna com meu cabelo ¬¬...

**Donko**: To nem ai resolva sozinho, to fora!

**Shion**: Você também não vai querer saber quem colou você no vaso sanitário ¬¬...?

**Donko**: Vaso sanitário? O que é isso?

**Shion**: Privada seu idiota. uú"

**Donko: **A sim! Claro que eu quero saber e não sou idiota coisa nenhuma só não capitei a mensagem ò.ó.

**Shion**: Bem enfim, vamos unir forças pra descobrir quem os responsáveis por tudo isso.

**Donko**: OK!

Continue...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Donko**: É deixa alguém fazer isso com você Danda, pra você ver o que é bom!

**Autora**: Mas Donko era pra ser engraçada mesmo.

**Donko**: Engraçado é porque não era com você ¬¬...

**Autora**: É, mas que foi engraçado foi XD

**Shion pulando de alegria**: Meu cabelo ta normal denovo (o()o).

**Autora**: 'Coitado não sabe o que espera por ele ainda'.

**Donko**: A sim ia me esquecendo! Felipe concordo contigo, realmente ainda tenho pressentimento que o culpado é o shion ¬¬...

**Shion**: Nani? 0.0...

**Autora**: Huahuahuahua...sobrou pra você Shion!

Donko e Shion começam a olhar torto pra autora...

**Autora**: Gente o que foi? Porque esse olhar?

**Donko**: Acho que nem o Shion nem as crianças.

**Shion**: concordo!

**Autora**: Perai gente não fui eu juro! Acho que vi minha mãe me chamar fui!

Shion e Donko saem correndo atrás da autora.

**Autora**: Bem gente o segundo fica por aqui antes que não sobre autora pra fazer a continuação da fic '.

**consciência**: Você se esqueceu da parte "B" do plano sua bakaá ¬¬...

**Autora**: Na verdade não me esqueci não é que a parte "B" do plano faz parte do 3º Capitulo ...

**consciência**: E qual é a parte "B" do plano ????

**Autora**: espere próximo capitulo ¬¬...

**consciência**: uú...

**Autora**: Quero agradecer A Danda e Felipe, pelas reviews, arigato pra vocês duas e também aceito sugestões de novas travessuras viu ... E Felipe, claro que pode usar a cena realmente a cena é cômica mesmo . Até a próxima gente o/...


	3. Que Zeus nos Ajude! parte 1

Travessuras em serie

**Travessuras em serie!**

Gomen ter demorado aconteceram alguns probleminhas com meu HD, tipo esquecer de fazer backup TT... Mas com um tempinho aqui outro ali fiz esse capitulo, sei que não está igual ao que fiz, pois o outro que foi formatado estava bem melhor, mas foi o que eu consegui lembrar, espero que entendam, e gostem, arigato!

Os direitos de Saint Seiya são inteiramente do autor Kuramada, todo esse trabalho e num ganho nada com isso só espero ganhar algumas reviews então gente faça uma garota feliz, mesmo não lucrando nada com isso Q.Q...

--

**Fala**: Blá,Blá,Blá

'pensamento'

GRITO

**Que Zeus nos ajude! ( Parte 1 )**

Naquela tarde Shion e Donko estavam preocupavelmente irritados, (perai eu disse irritados?) estavam putos a vida isso sim ...

**Donko**:Primeiro vou amarrar eles de ponta cabeça, fazendo eles comerem sua sopa de legumes até sair pelo nariz deles, depo...

**Shion**: Não Donko isso não adiantaria nada, e...perai desde quando minha sopa virou castigo?

**Donko**: Bom depois da ultima vez que comeram, sem duvida.

Flash Back de uma semana atrás

Shion avia preparada a mesa com uma enorme recipiente com sopa de legumes, no meio dela...

**Shion**: As crianças vão adorar!

**Donko**: Sei não, elas odeiam legumes você sabe muito bem disso.

**Shion**: Mas dessa vez é sopa, li num livro infantil que o tempero da sopa disfarça o gosto dos legumes.

**Donko**: Você e esses seus livros não sabem de nada, o livro pode está falando de crianças normais, mas nesse caso, são nossas crianças.

**N/A**: Perai... "nossas crianças", Donko essa definitivamente soou mal viu.

**Shion**: O que você quis dizer com nossas crianças?

**N/A**: Viu falei que soou mal.

**Shion**: Nossos monstrinhos você quer dizer!

**N/A**: tombo

Voltando a fic...

Então os douradinhos chegam correndo sentam rapidamente como um bando de animais famintos, principalmente o Aldebaram que já chegou empurrando todo mundo sentou e olhares ficaram atentos ao recipiente tampado no centro da mesa.

**Aldebaram**: E ai o que tem pra comer hoje?

**Shion: **Antes quero sabe se vocês lavaram bem as mãos.

Todos mostram suas mãos impecavelmente limpas, ( **N/A**: a não acredito, deve ter truque nisso só pode ser)...

**Donko**: Não acredito que o Shion vai cair nesse truque.

**N/A**: Sabia!

**Shion**: Nossa! Que bom parece que estão ficando mais educados

**Donko**: gota caiu.

**Explicação do truque**: Na verdade parecem limpas, mas os douradinhos com preguiça de ir pro banheiro lavar as mãos usam seus cosmos sem Shion perceber e criam uma ilusão como se as suas mãos tivessem limpas, mas na verdade estão imundas. E nessa porque será que Donko não falou nada? Bem pessoal o Donko chegou a perceber, mas fez a mesma coisa quando o Shion fez a mesma pergunta pra ele.

Então quando Shion levanta a tampa do recipiente todos olham meio feio...

**Milo**: o que é isso?

**Shion**: É uma coisa bem gostosa que eu mesmo preparei, é sopa.

Shion fala isso colocando um pouco de sopa em cada prato...

**Shura**: Legal é aquela sopa de letrinhas que a gente viu no comercial?

**Shion**: Não, é muito mais gostosa e melhor para a saúde.

Todos olham para o seu prato, no mesmo instante todos pegam as colheres e tiram um pouco da sopa levando-a a boca na mesmo instante todos cospem a sopa no Donko e no Shion...

**Donko**: Eu sabia!

**Todos**: eu odeio legume!

**Donko**: Eu não fa...

**Shion**: Se você falar "eu não falei ?" não teremos uma guerra de mil dias, teremos uma guerra de mil anos e acredite eu te capo no final.

**Donko**: Glup!

fim do flash back

**Shion**: Precisava me lembrar disso?

**Donko**: Nem vem que eu que acabei pagando o parto também.

**Shion**: Por essa e outras eles merecem realmente um castigo.

**Donko**: Que tal fazemos um treinamento de quem consegue da mais palmada no bumbum deles?

**Shion**: gota, na verdade tortura física só piora as coisas vi isso no livro que ensina a lidar com crianças.

**Donko**: Pronto outro livro agora que a gente está ferrado de vez.

**Shion**: Não esse livro é diferente ele está falando que é melhor castigar do que bater.

**Donko**: Vou pegar o autor desse livro e deixa ele uma semana cuidando das crianças daqui, se ele não se matar no meio da experiência te garanto que ele ou mata eles, ou sai daqui numa camisa de força direto pro hospício.

**Shion**: Não é tão ruim assim.

**Donko**: Não é? Se a gente chamar a tropa de elite pra cuidar deles dentro de duas horas eles vão sair daqui chorando que nem meninas, cara nem o Kurt Norris consegue sobreviver cuidando deles!

**N/A: **Cara, nem o Kurt Norrris?

**Shion**: Ta certo não discordo de você, mas tenho uma idéia pra nos vingarmos deles, e a poposito quem é Kurt Norris?

**Donko**: Gota

Naquele mesmo dia ao anoitecer nossos douradinhos se retiraram para suas casas para dormir cada um em sua cama com seu bichinho de estimação ou de pelúcia, mas ao amanhecer, Saga que acostumado a acordar cedo olha pro lado pra pegar seu

pato, pompom, para escovar os dentes dele... (**N/A**: Desde quando pato tem dente? E ainda mais sendo de borracha!) ...mas...

**Saga**: POMPOM?? CADÊ O POMPOM??

Sim o pompom tinha sumido de sua caminha e isso não só acontecera com Saga, mas com todos os douradinhos naquela noite, Saga corre o, mas rápido possível pra casa do mestre para ter noticias de seu amado patinho de borracha...

**Saga**: Mestre! Mestre!

Junto de saga os outros douradinhos correm para casa do mestre em busca de seus amados bichinhos, mas...

**Shion**: Bem acho que vi eles dando um passeio porai.

**Saga**: Onde?

**Donko**: Gota

**Shion**: Sei que vocês aprontaram agora esse é o castigo u.ú...

**Saga**:Vocês raptaram nossos bichinhos!?

**Mu**: Buááááááááá Mini Mu!

**Donko sussurra pra si mesmo**: Isso vai dá merda.

**Shion**: Podem voltar pra suas casas, que de mim não terão nada.

Então as lágrimas, todos nossos douradinhos se retiram para suas respectivas casas, mas...

Na casa de peixes...

**Milo**: Olha só o Saga ele ta mudando!

**Kanon**: Maninho o que ta avendo você tá ficando com a cara cheia de manchas e toda branca.

**MM**: Sinistro O.O...

Saga tava ficando estranho realmente seu rosto mudara de expressão repentinamente adquirindo um aspecto estranho.

**Afrodite**: Saga?

**Saga**: Saga não agora é mestre de vocês e vingaremos amargamente o que fizeram com a gente.

**Milo**: O que aconteceu com o Saga?

**MM**: O que aconteceu não sei, mas tó gostando!

**Afrodite**: Tó com medo!

**Saga**: Não é você Afrodite que tem que ficar com medo, mas o Shion e Donko que tem que começar a rezar muhuahuahuahauhauhauhauhauahuahua...

**Shaka**: Rezar? Deixa comigo!

**Todos**: Gota

**Afrodite**: Mesmo assim estou com medo ...

**Shaka**: Por Buda até parece que um espírito demoníaco entrou no Saga 0.0...

**Aldebaram**: Pra mim tanto faz como esta o Saga tanto que isso faça minha vaquinha de estimação voltar.

**Milo**: Aldebaram tem ração o Saga pode ta rosa que to nem ai, só quero meu escorpião Fred de volta u.u...

**Saga**: E então estão comigo ou com eles (fala isso apontando para casa do mestre).

**Todos**: Com você!

**Shaka**: Eu sinto que não deveria participar disso uu...

Saga coloca uma folha grande de papel na mesa e começa a fazer alguns desenhos como estratégias...

**Saga**: Bem gentes vão fazer assim...

O tempo foi passando e Donko e Shion já estavam um pouco desconfiados da quietude... Perai eu disse um pouco?...

**Shion**: Sei não está muito quieto pro meu gosto, está calmo demais.

**Donko**: Desencana Shion, está tudo bem, você está tão acostumado de se ferrar com as brincadeiras das crianças que esta estranhando que elas estejam quietas.

**Shion**: Crianças? Monstros você quer dizer né?

**Donko**: Mantenha a calma daqui a pouco eu devolverei os bichinhos deles e falarei o que acontecerá se eles fazer mais alguma travessura, eles entenderam o recado viram anjinhos e a gente fica tranqüilo.

**Shion gota**: Você e tão ingênuo u.u.

**Donko**: Você vai vê se não tenho razão.

**Shion**: Mas pouco agora você não disse que isso ia dá merda?

**Donko**: Disse, mas se eles não fizeram nada até agora, eles não faram, mas porque sabem que se fazerem alguma coisa nunca mais veram seu preciosos amiguinhos.

**Shion**: Isso é verdade, mas ainda sim não estou seguro, bem vou pra cozinha preparam o jantar.

Enquanto isso na casa de peixes...

**Saga**: Entenderam o que faram?

**Todos**: Sim!

**Aiolos**: Perai Saga são muito bons seus planos, mas dará pra fazer tudo isso em apenas uma noite?

**Saga com olhar maléfico**: Claro que sim! Huahuahauhauahuahua!

Naquele fim de tarde...

Aiolos sai correndo com um pote de (**N/A**: sei lá o que era) para casa de gêmeos...

**Aiolos**: Aqui Saga o que você pediu, confesso que foi duro conseguir, mas deu para pegar alguns.

**Saga**: Perfeito essa quantidade esta perfeita.

Naquele momento chega Kanon e MM com uma lata...

**MM**: Aqui Saga o restante da super cola, isso foi o que sobrou.

Saga olha para dentro da lata...

**Saga**: Essa quantidade vai dar.

Nisso chega Shaka e Mu com uma garrafa (**N/A**: Nem me perguntem que também nem faço idéia do que tem dentro da garrafa...)...

**Mu**: Aqui está tive que subir encima do Shaka para pegar.

**N/A: **Se não fosem crianças eu ia pensar besteira .

**Shaka**: Eu ainda acho que não deveria esta participando disso.

**Saga**: Obrigado Mu foi de grande ajuda, e Shaka você quer ou não quer sua coruja de volta?

**Shaka**: Quero, mas...

**Saga**: Mas nada! Se quiser vê-la com vida novamente tem que ajudar no plano.

**Shaka**: Quer dizer que eles vão matar minha corujinha TT?

**Saga**: Pior podem esta torturando nossos bichinhos até a morte!

**Mu**: Buaaaaaaaaaaa! Mini Mu!

**Saga**: Sei que e difícil para você Mu, também e para mim sabe-se lá o que estará fazendo com o pompom TT.

Nisso entram Aiolia e Aldebaram com uma caixa de ferramentas...

**Aldebaram**: Pronta aqui esta.

**Aiolia**: Deu trabalho pra achar viu e tirando que tava com cadeado o Aldebaram teve que quebrar.

**Saga**: Perfeito! Valeu gente.

Um pouco mais tarde chegam Milo e Kamus, Milo com uma caixa na mão e Kamus com uma placa de gelo que não derrete.

**Milo**:Aqui esta o que me pediu confesso que foi difícil capturar isso mas espero que a quantidade esteja boa.

**Saga**: Ótimo Milo está ótimo!

**Kamus**: Aqui esta a placa de Gelo, mas para que você vai querer uma placa e gelo?

**Saga**: Calma Kamus você verá.

Por ultimo chegam Afrodite e Shura, Afrodite segura um frasco na mão.

**Afrodite**: Esta aqui o que me pediste, mas foi nojento fazer isso.

**Shura**: Afrodite tudo pra você e nojento, você e muito fresco.

**Afrodite**: Não sou!

**Shura**: É sim!

**Afrodite**: Repita de novo que eu sou fresco e você vai ver o...

Saga interrompe...

**Saga**: Vocês dois guardem seus cosmos para o plano!

**Shura e Afrodite**: Ok Saga!

**Saga**: Bem como tudo está aqui, vamos ao plano!

Saga se sentou numa cadeira em uma mesa redonda e os outros fizeram o mesmo, todos olhando atentamente para Saga que veste uma capa preta apaga as luzes e então...

**Afrodite**: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**MM**: EI ME SOLTA!

Saga acende a luz novamente...

**Saga**: O QUE FOI?

**MM**: Afrodite que pulou em cima de mim!

**Afrodite**: Eu tenho medo do escuro ...

**Shura**: Só podia ser o fresco do Afrodite!

**Milo**: Você acabou com o clima Afrodite.

**Afrodite**: Saga, por favor, não apaga a luz ...

**Saga**: Ta bem Afrodite eu não apago a luz. 'Estragou o clima droga eu queria fazer como fazem nos filmes'.

Saga então só coloca a capa preta e começa falando...

**Saga**: Bem irmãos, estamos aqui...

**Milo**: Isso é missa de casamento ou e uma reunião?

**Saga**: Da para calarem a boca todos! Bem como estava dizendo caros companheiros nos estamos aqui par...

**Shura**: Perai eu não sou seu companheiro, sai fora eu gosto de garotas.

Saga já no limite de sua paciência...

**Saga**: Se vocês me interromperem mais uma vez não vai ser Shion e Donko que terão um fim trágico mais vocês e seus bichinhos!!

**Todos**: Glup!

Shaka vai até Saga fala no ouvido dele volta a sentar...

**Saga**: Obrigado Shaka! Confesso que assim será bem melhor

Saga levanta-se da cadeira e começa a falar.

**Saga**: Futuros cavaleiros protetores de Atena!

**N/A**: Ai finalmente! Até que enfim ninguém interrompe o coitao do Saga realmente pensei que ele nunca ia...

Saga olha feio para autora tipo, "eu vou te matar...".

**N/A**: Foi mal "

Autora sai de perto pra não sobrar pra ela.

**Saga**: Bem continuando, estamos aqui para nos vingamos de dois homens que raptaram nossos queridos amigos e assim resgata-los custe o que custar.

Saga aperta a tecla do seu laptop (N/A: nossa que chique!) E aparece na parede por um reto projetor a foto de Shion e Donko com alguns rabiscos bigode e óculos, feitos no paint...

**Saga**: Quem fez isso com as fotos?

Todos olham para Aiolia que estava com, mas cara de culpado do que político quando rouba e fala que não robou...

**Aiolia**: O que vocês estão olhando?

**Todos**: Gota

**Saga**: Bem não importa. Nos temos que mostrar para esses dois quem somos nós!

**Todos**: Sim!

**Saga**: Nos vingamos da imensa dor que nos causaram de nos ausentar dos nossos amigos!

**Todos**: Sim!

**Saga**: Também pelos castigos, verduras e programas educativos que nos obrigam assistir.

**Todos**: Sim!

**Saga**: E então cavaleiros de Atena estão comigo ou com eles?

**Todos**: Com você!

**Saga**: E o que vocês mais querem?

**Todos**: comer!

**Saga**: Comer?

**Todos**: Sim estamos com fome!

**Saga**: Nossos bichinhos estão talvez sendo torturados e vocês só pensam em comida?

Todos com vergonha ficam em silêncio...

**Saga**: Vocês estão nessa pra poder recuperar nossos bichinhos?

**Todos**: Sim!

E todos batem a mão fechada na mesa, mas a mesa com a batida quebra bem do lado de Aldebaram...

**Aldebaram**: Opsssss! Foi mau ai gente me empolguei ".

**Todos**: Gota...

**Saga**: Vamos então.

Todos pegam seu material e esperam o comando de Saga...

**Saga**: Já podem ir, já sabem o que fazer.

Perto o anoitecer Shion estava tranqüilamente no fogão preparando uma bela sopa de legumes para o jantar das crianças ( **N/A**: Depois da ultima vez não acredito que ele fará novamente!) e Donko estava na mesa da cozinha sentado observando Shion cozinhar...

**Shion**: Todos vão adorar esta sopa que estou fazendo.

**Donko**: Você não esta se referindo as nossas crianças né? Bem que pelo que sei a última vez que você fez essa sopa eles cuspiram tudo na sua cara e infelizmente na minha também.

**N/A**: Qualquer duvida é só ler o flashback no começo do capitulo.

**Shion**: Dessa vez não faram isso, estou colocando batata eles gostam de batata frita então devem gostar de batata na sopa.

**Donko**: Gota Ele de fato não aprende.

Shion tampa a panela e vai até a sala, Donko o acompanha, a cozinha fica sozinha e a so... perai eu disse sozinha? Parece que nem tanto no canto da cozinha dois vultos passam desapercebidos e jogam quase um franco de pimenta malagueta extra forte, super picante na sopa.

**Aiolos**: Pronto aqui já está feito vamos!

**Aiolia**: Sim maninho!

Enquanto isso na sala da casa do mestre...

**Shion**: Huaaaaa!! To com sono, vou me deitar e você fica de olho na sopa.

**Donko**: Tranqüilo, só vou acabar de tomar meu milkshake.

**Shion**: Esse é o exemplo que você dá as crianças tomando porcaria sem vitamina?

**Donko**: E quem disse que é um milkshake comum? É um suprimento alimentar para ficar musculoso, vi isso na televisão e comprei.

**Shion**: Você pode passar mal com isso sabia?

**Donko**: Você ta com inveja do meu corpão sarado.

**Shion**: Gota

Nisso ao dois começarem a discutir Donko larga seu shake encima da mesa de centro e não percebe que Mu sorrateiramente sai de traz do sofá e joga alguma substancia destro do shake do Donko...

**Mu**: 'pronto terminei minha parte'

Mu sai rápido dali antes que Shion e Donko percebam, nisso no quarto de Shion.

**Aldebaram**: Vamos logo Shura o Shion já está vindo pra cá.

**Shura**: Perai já estou terminando acha que isso é fácil?

Shura coloca algo em baixo do lençóis de shion,coloca super cola na beira da cama de Shion, enquanto isso na porta de entrada...

**Shaka**: Tem certeza que vai funcionar?

**Milo**: Lógico que vai, a maçaneta é de ferro e ferro conduz eletricidade então, nem precisa ser gênio pra saber que vai funcionar.

**Kamus**: Vamos logo Milo tenho que fazer minha parte também.

**Milo**: Já teminei.

Fala isso jogando um balde de água na entrada.

**Milo**: Agora sim terminei.

**Kamus**: Você é cruel mesmo em Milo.

**Milo**: Se Shura e Aldebaram fizeram direitinho sua parte com certeza vai dar certo.

Enquanto isso no quarto do Shion...

**Shura**: Terminei e você Deba já terminou?

**Aldebaram**: Claro que sim montar e desmontar é minha habilidade

Fala isso segurando uma chave inglesa...

**Shura**: Ok! vamos sair daqui antes que ele venha.

Saem do quarto em extrema velocidade, nisso na porta do bainheiro...

**Milo**: E ai Kamus já colocou a placa de eles já estão terminando de discutir.

**Kamus**: Terminei agora vamos voltar para casa de peixe antes que nos vejam.

**Shaka**: Vamos então.

Enquanto isso no canto escondido da sala...

**Afrodite**: Acho que todo mundo terminou só você que está ai demorando MM, pelo menos eu já teminei.

**MM**: Perai você acha para instalar isso é fácil tirando que instalamos na casa inteira só falta essa até que estou sendo rápido.

**Afrodite**: Se eles nos pegarem, nos estamos fu...

MM interrompe..

**MM**: já terminei, agora vamos.

**Afrodite**: Até que enfim.

Os dois saem correndo em direção a casa de peixes... ao chegarem encontram saga chorando com a foto de seu amado patinho e Kanon do lado consolando...

**Saga**: Eu quero ele de volta.

**Kanon**: eu também quero meu mopmop de volta, e...

Então Kanon é interrompido por um grito.

**Todos**: Chegamos!

**Saga**: Acharam os bichinhos.

Todos balançam a cabeça negativamente...

**Kamus**: Enquanto estavamos armando as armadilhas, procuramos em todos lugares, mas não achamos, provavelmente não estão na casa do mestre.

**Saga**: Droga! Onde será que colocaram eles?

**Milo**: Calma Saga, as câmeras e microfones estão apostos em lugares estratégicos uma hora ou outra eles vão revelar.

**Saga**: É verdade mesmo, bem agora vamos assistir o resultado.

Saga liga seu laptop e no monitor aparece a imagem de todos os cômodos da casa do mestre.

**Saga**: Parabéns, Afrodite e MM, as câmeras e as escutas estão bem instalados.

**Afrodite**: Helooo! Claro que estariam bem instaladas foi euzinho que estalou elas.

**MM**: Ei perai quem instalou fui eu você só instalou as escutas.

**Afrodite**: E porum acaso eu disse que foram as câmeras?

**MM**: Ora seu...

**Saga**: Parem vocês dois, o Shion e Donko já terminaram!

**MM e Afrodite**: OK!

Na casa do mestre...

Shion vai direto para sua cama esticando os braços e bocejando, nisso quando chega na sua cama deita e se cobre com um lençol, então derrepente sente alguma coisa mexendo embaixo do seu corpo...

**Shion**: Nossa que sensação estranha é essa debaixo de mim?

Enquanto isso na sala...

Donko pega sua bebida vitaminada e vai até o aparelho de DVD.

**Donko**: Já que Shion está dormindo, vou assistir um filme pornô ninguém tá vendo mesmo.

Donko pega dentro de uma bolsa um DVD falsificado escrito Pornô Hentai.

Na casa de peixes...

**Afrodite**: Saga o que é pornô hentai?

**Saga**: Sei lá, deve ser filme educativo.

**N/A**: 'Que ingênuo'.

**Afrodite**: o que eles ensinam então?

**N/A**: 'Nem queira saber'.

**Saga**: Sei lá deve ser alguma coisa legal pro Donko está assistindo e gostando!

**Afrodite**: Hum!

Continue...

--

O que será que aconteceu com Shion e Donko?

Será que o plano infalível de Saga será mesmo infalível?

Será que os douradinhos encontrarão seus bichinhos preciosos?

Essas e outras perguntas, serão esclarecidas na parte 2.

--

Bem gente essa é a primeira parte do capitulo, realmente pensei que nunca ia fazer a continuação ...

consciência: Por ser anta desse jeito e formatar o HD com a historia dentro, a premio de a pessoa mais baka do mundo vai para... a autora!

Não teve graça consciência.

**Bichinhos:**

Vocês devem está se .perguntano quem é Mini Mu, Fred, etc... mas aqui está a explicação...

Mini Mu: Mascote e pelúcia do Mu, é um carneirinho de pelúcia, roxinho e muito fofo.

Fred: Escorpião de estimação do Milo

PomPom: Pato de borracha mascote de Saga, (obs: Esse mascote foi criado por nada mais nada menos que, ,créditos por esse personagem são totalmente dela.

A vaquinha de estimação do Aldebaram se chama mimozinha, é uma vaca de pelúcia viu gente acho que o Shion e o Donko nunca que iam deixar ele criar uma vaca de verdade no santuário, mas até que ia ser bom né leite fresco todo dia XD.

Sim o bichinho do Shaka é uma corujinha muito fofa de pelúcia, é bem a cara dele ...

MopMop: ou o contrrario de pompom, o o pato de borracha preto de estimação do Kanon, irmãos gêmeos patos gêmeos XD.

Afrodite tem um peixe de estimação mas de verdade ele vive num aquário e tem o nome de dite.

O kamus tem um Pingüim de pelúcia o nome dele é Floquinho, é bem a cara dele também.

O Shura tem um bodinho de pelúcia de estimação, quando date nele faz..béééé, béééé.

O MM (mascara da morte) tem um caranguejo de verdade, clao que o Donko teve uma leve dificuldade de pega-lo, pois ele apertou a pinça bem no...é...naquele lugarr do Donko, quase capou o coitado.

Aiolos te um coelho de verdade muito fofo.

Aiolia tem um gato de estimação.

Bem gente acho que é só agradeço a o Felipe Nani, a danda e a lysley , pelas reviews fiquei bastante feliz . Arigato pessoal.

Obrigado por terem paciência de ler essa fic. Até a próxima.


End file.
